


The One With the Tie

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [143]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith can't tie his tie. Shiro is happy to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by littlecofiegirl's [amazing art](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/157290425861/there-is-no-need-to-beg-mad-madam-m-you-know), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157426223775/littlecofiegirl-there-is-no-need-to-beg)

Keith stalked into the lounge and threw his tie on the couch. "I can't get this stupid thing to work!" 

Pidge snorted. "It's just a tie, Keith." She pointed at her own. "It's not that hard." 

Keith scowled and crossed his arms. "I'll just go without one. I'm not wasting any more time on it." 

"Oh, no, you don't." Shiro walked over and picked up the tie, drawing the fabric between his fingers. "Come here, I'll help you." 

Keith's mouth went dry. "Uh..." 

"Come on, Keith, we don't have all day!" Pidge said. 

Keith shot a glare in her direction, but she didn’t appear to notice. 

He shuffled closer to Shiro, heart hammering in his throat. Surely he was close enough that Shiro could hear it. 

If he did, Shiro didn't show it. He just flipped Keith's collar up and looped the silk tie around it, pulling Keith in closer. 

With Shiro standing this close to him, Keith could scarcely breathe. He was practically eye-level with Shiro's mouth, which quirked up in a faint smile. 

Keith scrambled to find something else to look at so he wouldn't be thinking about Shiro's mouth. 

_Click_. 

He whipped his head around at the noise. Pidge had her phone out, snapping pictures of them with a frankly terrifying grin. 

"Stop fidgeting," Shiro said. 

Keith's face heated, and he was certain Shiro could see the blush. "She's taking pictures." 

Shiro laughed, the warmth of his breath skating across Keith's forehead. "Then look at me, not at her." 

_That's not much better_ , Keith wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. His entire body vibrated at the proximity, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Shiro's face, the amusement dancing in his eyes as his fingers moved, quick and sure, just inches away from Keith's neck. 

Shiro flipped the collar back down, his fingers grazing the edge of Keith's jaw as he did. "There. Perfect." 

His face burned where Shiro had touched him, and Keith had to swallow twice before he could speak. "Thank you." 

"Any time," Shiro said, and rested his hand at the small of Keith's back. "Now let's go before we're late." 

Keith nodded, and let himself be ushered out of the lounge.   


But not before he heard another _click_ from Pidge.  



End file.
